


MOON PROTECTION SQUAD

by voidEnthusiast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Despicable Me (Movies), ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, these two will go to any length to protect the Moon Waifus(TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidEnthusiast/pseuds/voidEnthusiast
Summary: Steal the moon?? Ena and Sokka don’t know who this bitch-ass villain is, but they’re fully prepared to knock him right back down to Earth.
Relationships: Ena/Moony (ENA), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	MOON PROTECTION SQUAD

**Author's Note:**

> Ena is the protagonist from this trippy and surrealistic series of animations: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkFf6aN38i8ndpFsiPKgDY4lexnBJ8QNJ

“Next, we are going to steal... THE MOON!”

Ena tears her eyes away from the television-headed person’s screen. That fucker! Who does he think he is, threatening HER girlfriend, Moony, like that? And-- “the crime of the century”? Pathetic! Her blue side reminds her that her own continued existence is a monumental crime beyond belief and reality, and she resolves to keep herself in that position. With violence, if necessary.

___

“Next, we are going to steal... THE MOON!”

Sokka furiously splashes his hand through the pool of water in the creepy spirit cave, disrupting the creepy knowledge spirit’s creepy spiritual vision. He’s seen enough. This man, who just reminds him of a less competent Admiral Zhao, wants to kidnap Yue? His very own moon spirit girlfriend? Shameful! He needs to find and stop this enemy. This is a solely personal quest.

___

Gru cackles evilly to himself, idly tossing a Minion from hand to hand, to the sound of its traumatized squeaks. With the gorls’ help, he is going to steal the moon in a cool and dramatic enough way to become the most wanted criminal in the nation, and also possibly pay back some of his outstanding bank loans with the ransom money. (Hey, doomsday devices ain’t cheap.) 

Before his eyes, two portals open, one on his left, one on his right. Another hero attack? No, he doesn’t know of any hero that uses portals that look like that. Which means this is... well, there’s a reason no one has ever been able to steal the moon successfully. Gru had hoped he could evade them, but it seems that’s not the case. 

Oh no.

“Moon Protection Squad, roll out!” calls the blue-clad warrior. The walking Picasso painting gives a curt nod. They then proceed to beat Gru senseless.

“Nooo, spare me, please! I’m a proud father of three!” he chokes out. Sokka stops fighting immediately, having learned firsthand the feeling of losing a parent. A second later, Ena stops punching and starts sobbing, detecting the rapid dark turn in the narration yet mysteriously keeping the fourth wall intact.

The two anime characters stand up from the villain’s battered form and exchange a fist bump and a high-five. Another job well done by the Moon Protection Squad!

___

Then they teleport up to the moon and go on a nice double date with their respective hot moon girlfriends. It’s quite romantic.


End file.
